Hina & Taro
by keykojun
Summary: E se Hina fosse uma assassina procurada? E se Taro fosse capturada no lugar de Hina? E se na verdade Taro carregasse o peso de toda a culpa? E se todos estivessem enganados em relação a elas?
1. Chapter 1

Hina & Taro

1 Ledo Engano

No alto da montanha onde a paz reinava proeminente sobre a relva, Taro meditava antes de fazer os preparos medicinais para a vila. Seus cabelos negros, normalmente colocados em uma trança, agora se encontravam soltos, a mercê do vento. Não foi difícil para a ninja perceber a presença de quatro corpos que estavam a observar. Embora uma angústia em seu peito não a deixasse, continuou a meditar, sabia que se precisassem de algo, logo lhe fariam o desejo claro. A angústia aumentou.

_Fuja, eles cometeram um engano! Não estão atrás de você, mas até que percebam isso será tarde demais! _

A moça não deu ouvidos ao espírito que a alertava. Não devia nada a ninguém, não havia porque temer. Mas logo se arrependeu de não ter confiado na entidade. Um dos corpos a espreita conjurou alguns selos e logo a ninja já estava lacrada em uma enorme caixa de madeira. A energia que sentia vinda deles não era de ódio, por isso não considerou temê-los. Mas porque então agiram com tanta brutalidade? Uma leve fatia de revolta se erguia em seu coração, algumas lágrimas correram e ela não sabia explicar se era por causa da traição de seu dom ou pelo medo, mas acabou reconhecendo que compreenderia as razões destes em breve.

— Ela não parece assustadora! — Sasuke disse desmentindo as versões de Kakashi e Yamato.

— Muito menos mortal! – Sakura dizia observando a mulher confusa.

— Hina! – Yamato chama pela ninja. A mesma se arrepia ao ouvir o nome. O espírito estava certo. — Não queremos machucá-la. Apenas levá-la para interrogatório.

— Façam o que bem entenderem... – Tora falou querendo parecer arrogante como Hina. Observando a caixa percebia que não havia como escapar, e mesmo que houvesse uma maneira, haviam cinco pessoas para persegui-la. Arregalou seus olhos pretos quando sentiu de perto o Chakra de Naruto. Ela ficou momentaneamente sem ar. — Quem é esse?

—Uzumaki Naruto! – Pelas frestas da caixa Tora percebia que o rapaz parecia ser o único que talvez não tivesse medo dela.

—Deixe de ser idiota! Ela é o inimigo! Como ousa dizer o próprio nome? – Sasuke xingava seu amigo pela imprudência. Naruto começou a xingar Sasuke de volta e como que recuando, foi dando passos pra trás, até que caiu em um espinheiro venenoso. Poucos segundos depois de sair de cima do espinheiro, ele já estava inconsciente.

—Naruto! – Gritava Sakura achando que ele estava brincando.

—Sakura, isso é veneno, tente fazer alguma coisa! —sasuke falava impressionado com o modo como uma simples planta tinha derrubado o melhor amigo. A amiga tentava a todo custo curar Naruto, sem sucesso. As lágrimas escorriam enquanto ela gritava. — Ele vai morrer!

Vendo o desespero dos inimigos e que o garoto era apenas uma criança, Tora decidiu ajudar.

—Tenho o antídoto na minha casa! Deixem-me sair! Prometo que não fugirei! — O desespero de Yamato quando abriu a caixa era evidente.

Ele a pegou pelo braço enquanto a acompanhou até a sua casa. Estranhou a quantidade de ervas espalhadas pela casa e os vidros cheios de unguentos, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta, apenas deixou ser levado pela casa, para que "Hina", como ele assim pensava, pudesse pegar os mantimentos. Levou um susto quando em um cômodo encontrou um Buda em tamanho natural.

—Gostaria de deixar um bilhete para que meu avô não se preocupe. — Ela olhou fragilizada para Yamato, que a contragosto permitiu, afinal, uma pessoa que tinha um Buda em tamanho natural dentro de casa, não podia ser tão má assim. Embora não houvesse nenhum avô. O bilhete era pra outra pessoa.

Fui prestar alguns esclarecimentos em Konoha, volto logo. Estou bem, não se preocupe! – Tora já tinha assinado um T no lugar de H, fechou os olhos temendo pelo pior, mas Yamato estava muito transtornado por causa de Naruto, então ela rabiscou um Hina por cima do T.

Ela chegou até Naruto, fez o que era necessário com a ajuda de Sakura e logo o Genin já estava bem.

—Obrigada Hina! Nunca vou esquecer que você salvou a minha vida!

—Chega Naruto! Não confie! Ainda estamos em missão! – Kakashi olhava desconfiado para a mulher que jurava estar morta. Havia se encontrado com ela em certa ocasião, mas antes que pudesse usar seu sharingan, ela o deixou em meio a uma série de explosões. Ele nunca acreditara que ela estava morta de verdade, mas vê-la novamente, sem trocar um comentário sádico sobre isso, era quase constrangedor. Além do mais essa sua personalidade calma e compassiva não se parecia nada com a terrorista que o ninja encontrara tempos atrás, ainda mais depois de ter salvado a vida de Naruto.

—Não acredito que você seja Hina! — Yamato dispara sem encarar a ninja. — Como pode uma assassina de massas, simplesmente salvar a vida de um garoto que a está levando sobre custódia?

—Eu mudei... A meditação sacia meu desejo de matar, e agora trabalho com ervas em ordem de reparar o mal que fiz! Não luto mais! — Ela mentia descaradamente tentando proteger a verdade.

Quanto mais Tora tentava se explicar, mais Kakashi ficava desconfiado, embora ela realmente fosse idêntica a Hina, muitas coisas diferiam essa da verdadeira. Decidiu não confrontá-la. Ainda tinham três dias pra isso, ficou só coletando informações.

—Só passei aqui pra te deixar a par do que anda acontecendo... Se Orochimaru conseguir raptar minha irmã, não sei o que será de nós!

—Não sei por que decidiu desertar a vila Hina! Você poderia virar espiã da vila, eu te daria autonomia pra isso!

— Gaara... Gaara... Ouça suas palavras... Eu sou uma "assassina", lembra? Não quero piorar ainda mais sua reputação na vila, além do mais, esse é o "seu" povo... Você deve ser fiel a ele!

Hina arrumava os cachos do cabelos cobertos por pequenos pergaminhos. Tinha um carinho enorme por Gaara, ele era o único na sua vila que sabia de seus planos e do quão injustiçada havia sido, por ser acusada de assassinato por seus compatriotas. Eles nem sempre eram justos e nem sempre eram corretos. Por isso admirava tanto Gaara, sabia que a sua lealdade era fato raro na vila da areia.

— Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo! – Seu tom era triste, embora compreendesse a gravidade da situação, gostaria de fazer mais por Hina. Lembrou-se de Tsunade. – A Hokage da vila da Folha está a sua procura... Tome cuidado!

—Vou ver como Tora está, depois partirei para Konoha! Quero encontrar um certo ninja... Preciso dar o troco nele. Acredita que tive que me fingir de morta? – A indignação nos olhos da crespa era óbvia.

O riso suave de Gaara fizera ela amolecer o coração. Isso era algo muito difícil de acontecer!

—Só lembre-se de que não poderei te ajudar lá! Uma guerra pode ser iniciada se eu interferir.

—Não se preocupe. Prometo me comportar! E depois, eu desertei a vila, lembra? Você não tem responsabilidade nenhuma sobre os meus atos!

Assim que terminou de falar, Hina deu um grande pulo fora da grande torre, sem se despedir. Gaara ficou encarando a escuridão. Sua vontade era de sair correndo atrás dela e dizer como era feliz por ser seu amigo, mas isso ela já sabia.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Taro & yamato

Hina & Taro

Capítulo 2 – Yamato e Taro

Todos descansavam depois de muitas horas se direcionando ao país do fogo. Tora estava incrivelmente irritada.

—Não sei por que demoram tanto?! Preciso meditar! Minha coluna vai arrebentar se ficar curvada mais um segundo!

O olhar inexpressivo de Kakashi não dava dica alguma ao cara da ANBU. As queixas eram constantes e ficava cada vez mais difícil interagir com "Hina". Yamato tomou sozinho a decisão de deixá-la ao menos com a coluna ereta para que pudesse meditar. Mesmo sabendo que corria riscos, não aguentava mais ver aquela linda moça, que a pouco salvara a vida do Naruto, ficar naquele estado. Embora ela fosse uma assassina, tinha se comportado bem durante todo o trajeto, fora as constantes reclamações por falta da sua meditação. Ao observar a mulher em posição de yoga, ele se percebeu contemplando sua beleza distinta. Seus traços delicados, embora cansados, eram femininos e sutis, seu nariz pequeno, sua boca desenhada, seus cílios grandes, e por fim seus olhos negros, agora abertos, o encarando.

—Obrigada. Você não tem obrigação com meu bem estar, sou apenas uma... – Mas Taro não teve coragem pra falar a palavra **assassina**.

—Tudo bem. — Yamato corta a moça por medo de entregar seus sentimentos. Embora estivesse encantado por ela, sabia que não podia misturar as coisas, afinal, ela ainda era uma ninja perigosa.

—Eu entendo o seu medo...— Ela desvia o olhar envergonhada, mas depois levanta seus olhos nos dele. —Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido em outro tempo. Talvez... — A culpa tomava conta dela devido a continuidade que tinha que dar a mentira. — ...se eu não tivesse me envolvido com esse mundo tão cedo... eu tivesse uma chance de conhecer um homem legal como você!

O rosto de Yamato pega fogo devido a um sentimento desconhecido. Embora ele não notasse, já estava envolvido por ela. Os dois ficaram alguns instantes calados trocando olhares apaixonados, como se estivessem analisando seus sentimentos e o do outro. Kakashi percebe o perigo e se aproxima da caixa.

—Fico muito curioso para saber como você escapou daquele meu ataque, no país do trovão, lembra? — O homem do sharingan ficou atento à expressão surpresa da mulher.

—Sinto muito, já lutei tanto nessa minha vida... Que faço questão de esquecer meus antigos inimigos. — Taro ficara nervosa com essa indireta. Não tinha nem ideia de quem aquele homem era.

—Desculpe mas não acredito que muitos saibam as minhas técnicas, afinal sou famoso por isso... A não ser que você esqueça todas as vezes em que foi derrotada ou teve que evadir-se em fuga? — O tom levemente arrogante de Hatake irritara muito Taro. Ela não tinha ideia de quem ele era, mas não podia deixar que ele manchasse a honra ninja de sua irmã.

—Seu cachorro podre! – ela xinga furiosa. O time sete encara ela surpresa. Sasuke estreita os olhos. Algo naquela mulher lhe pareceu familiar. Desviou o olhar em seguida e se deitou. Depois disso, todos foram descansar. Inclusive Yamato.

_Yamato acorda. A caixa está aberta e Taro se encontra seminua diante de si. Delicadamente ela puxa o seu pescoço e mais do que desesperadamente lhe dá um beijo quente. A língua dela vasculhando sua boca o excita demais e ele não resiste, arranca a parte de cima da roupa dela e começa a beijá-la toda. Embora estivesse com medo por seus colegas de missão, ele mesmo reconhecia estar descontrolado. Não conseguia perder a oportunidade de se satisfazer, como se fosse um animal no cio ele procurava satisfazer-se e satisfazê-la a todo custo. _

—Rasengan! – Naruto grita dormindo no ouvido de Yamato que acorda com um grito apavorado. Ele percebe que "Hina" está enjaulada e que cochilava. Fora tudo um sonho. Embora estivesse ainda emocionado pelo sonho, ele respira aliviado. A intensidade desses sentimentos o assustava.

Hina percebe um bilhete sobre a mesa de casa. Ela o pega meio rasurado na mão. Não compreende o que Konoha poderia querer com Taro. Gaara fora claro quando disse que estavam atrás de si. Observou bem o bilhete até se dar conta, que ela havia assinado com o seu nome. _Droga! Ela se fez passar por mim!Que garota retardada! Ela quer morrer? E se seu segredo for descoberto? _

Sem esperar muito, Hina segue os rastros da irmã. Quando a alcançou, estavam dormindo e o dia estava quase claro. Pensou em roubá-la , mas além daquela caixa parecer muito pesada, também tinha dúvidas sobre as intenções de Konoha. Achou melhor esperar e se revelar só depois que dessem uma pista sobre o que queriam com ela. Talvez eles pudessem ajudar. Sempre ouvira coisas boas da Hokage e sabia que se a estavam perseguindo, era por causa do pedido do país do vento, já que Gaara jamais a pegaria com suas próprias mãos. A tentação de invadir aumentou quando percebeu Kakashi Hatake montando guarda sozinho. Preferia que a situação fosse diferente para que pudesse vingar aquela batalha vergonhosa que tinha tido com ele, próxima do país do trovão. Embora seus dentes já estivessem cerrados devido à vergonha e a humilhação que passara, ela não podia perder o foco. Respirou fundo, com sorte nenhum deles notaria sua presença.

Mais aliviados, eles chegavam em Konoha. Taro vinha meditando, como tinha feito desde a chance que Yamato dera a ela. Assim que entraram no prédio da Hokage, Yamato desfez a caixa e fez menção de prender as mãos da ninja, mas ela não parecia interessada em fugir ou fazer qualquer coisa, então ele apenas se manteve próximo. Ela ficou levemente corada, pois sabia que se não fosse por ele, provavelmente teria passado por um inferno nas mãos do tal Kakashi. Era realmente uma pena que eles nunca pudessem ficar juntos, levantou o rosto para trocar olhares com ele, já que esses poderiam ser seus últimos momentos. _Por que a vida fora tão dura consigo e apenas o mostrara pra ela tão perto do fim? _Um homem tão bom quanto ele, teria lhe poupado tanto sofrimento e angústia. Via que mesmo que fosse de forma inconsciente os sentimentos dele eram os mesmos. Reparara no esforço que ele fizera para poder cumprir a missão e não deixá-la ir, ou fugir com ela. Ele abriu uma porta, onde todos entraram, inclusive o time sete.

—Então você é Hina? — Tsunade parecia brava. — Porque não prenderam ela?

—Porque não vou fugir! Mesmo que vá para a prisão, me arrependi dos meus crimes e farei o que for necessário para pagar por eles!

—Bem, nesse caso então, não será necessário. Embora o país do vento esteja pedindo a sua cabeça... acreditamos que será mais útil viva... Sabemos do seu envolvimento com o Uchina Itachi e suas informações nos podem ser úteis.

Todos na sala, inclusive Tora, estavam chocados com a declaração de Tsunade. A cara de decepção do ninja da ANBU seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão triste. Nessa hora, os vidros da sala de Tsunade quebram e uma garota idêntica a da foto entra na sala. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua irmã sai do sério.

—Sua idiota! Eu não estou correndo perigo, tinha tudo sobre controle! Não precisava ter me seguido!

—E deixar você morrer no meu lugar? Ponha na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas: Seus sacrifícios não vão salvar a sua alma! — Hina parecia furiosa. — E depois não vim só por sua causa! Ainda tenho umas contas pra acertar com Kakashi sensei. — Seu deboche misturado com a raiva parecia uma perigosa declaração de que as coisas estavam para esquentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hina & Taro

3 A verdade

Uchina Itachi se reportava para Pain sobre seu último encontro com Hina, no país do vento.

—Precisamos defendê-la de qualquer forma, se o que Hina conta é verdade, precisamos mantê-la longe de Orochimaru. Ele se tornará um problema pra nós se ela cair em suas mãos. – A ausência de preocupação e qualquer outro sentimento, impressionava Itachi. — Ouvi dizer que ela foi capturada por Konoha. Você não precisa se expor, apenas espere o momento oportuno e a traga para cá. Se essa pantera negra que ela guarda selada dentro de si for real, podemos nos tornar ainda mais poderosos.

Uchina não deu tempo para que Pain lesse seus pensamentos e sumiu assim que o mesmo terminou a sentença.

Embora o terror tomasse conta por causa do ataque surpresa e todos estivessem em choque com as revelações dadas, Kakashi parecia tranquilo.

—Você deve amar mesmo sua irmã para não me atacar quando nos encontrou. Poderia farejar seu ódio a quilômetros. — A maior parte dos presentes parecia estar assistindo a um filme de suspense. Hina parecia ficar com mais ódio ainda. — Sabia desde o início que não se tratava da mesma pessoa com quem lutara aquela vez, mas não tinha outro jeito de chegar até você, se não sequestrássemos sua querida irmã.

—Seu cachorro podre! – Hina dizia mais uma vez envergonhada pela sua falta de tato. Ele era realmente muito bom.

—Me arrependi disso quando ela se ofereceu para salvar Naruto. Dei uma chance pra ela fugir, e então percebi que a mesma queria ser conduzida. Imaginei que isso fosse um combinado entre vocês, sabia que você atacaria quando chegássemos aqui, mas me surpreendi ao vê-la agindo por conta própria para te proteger.

—**Taro** saia daqui! É a mim que eles querem, é a mim que eles vão ter! – A surpresa diante deles era inevitável. Kakashi, Yamato e Tsunade trocaram olhares. Eles sabiam bem de quem se tratava.

—Eu vou ficar e lutar com você! Só não mate sem necessidade, só precisamos fugir!

—Chega! – Naruto grita impaciente. – Taro você salvou minha vida! Não podemos matá-la!

—É claro que não podem matá-la seu imbecil! Ela tem uma fera dentro de si, no momento que ela se irritar, matará quem estiver no seu caminho! Somente uma pessoa consegue trazê-la ao normal... E ele não está aqui! A não ser que vocês queiram que ela destrua toda a vila de vocês, deixem-nos seguir! Me acerto com você em outro momento, Kakashi... - O olhar ressentido da ninja, focava em seu inimigo.

—Sinto muito! Não poderemos permitir que saiam! – Tsunade é imparcial. – Se qualquer um de nossos inimigos a encontrar, estaremos perdidos.

—Você está sugerindo que fiquemos aqui? – Hina olhava para a Hokage e para Taro que estava tão confusa quanto ela. Sabia bem o que sentia, sempre tinha alguém querendo tirar proveito da situação. Mas não era isso que ela queria? Não era a ajuda da vila da folha?

—Mas se eu ficar aqui... Itachi... Ele não virá aqui por mim... Eu preciso ir! – Taro levantou os olhos e deu de cara com o olhar de Sasuke. Os olhos dele passavam uma angústia e uma aflição muito grande. – Você se parece muito com ele! Embora ele tenha cometido seus erros no passado, ele se tornou um homem muito bom, se não fosse por ele, já estaria morta há muito tempo!

—Cala a boca Taro! Não vê que ele só faz isso por que nos quer na Akatsuki?

Taro se vira pra irmã ofendida. – Você e sua falta de fé nas pessoas! Não existem monstros sem coração neste mundo! O que existem são situações extremas e formas diferentes de encará-las. Tente se colocar no lugar dele!

—Ele é um assassino! Só isso! – Sasuke grita com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eles ficam vermelhos de raiva. Taro percebe que ele não sabe a verdade e o encara séria.

– Lindo dom esse que você tem! Talvez você consiga o mesmo que seu irmão. Se treinarmos, você poderá me controlar...

—Não envolva Sasuke nisso! – Tsunade declara séria. – Yamato irá criar um sistema de defesa para quando isso vier a ocorrer! Kakashi e Yamato vocês serão os guarda-costas de Taro, não a deixem um segundo sozinha, se o que elas nos falam é verdade, pode ser que eles venham atrás dela!

—Elas não podem ficar na vila! – Sakura fala apavorada.

—Têm razão, Yamato e kakashi são tudo que eu posso oferecer a vocês! Voltem pra casa e treinem até ter certeza de que ela está sob controle. Não queria perdê-las de vista, mas como o território onde moram é propício para esse tipo de treino – de modo que não havia civis na área – devo deixá-las seguir. Assim que estiver tudo em ordem teremos prazer em recebê-las em nossa vila.

—Mas eu poderia treinar com ela. Eu tenho a Kyuubi! – Naruto compadecido pela nova amiga, sugere.

—Iuuuu... agora eu sei por que me senti tão mal aquela vez, você tem uma raposa! Nem pensar que colocaria minhas lindas patinhas nesse seu pêlo sujo! – Naruto baixa a cabeça decepcionado com a resposta da ninja.

—bem, você não pensou nisso quando salvou minha vida, de qualquer maneira, obrigada! – Os olhos de Taro se cruzaram com o pequeno Naruto. Ainda que ele possuísse uma raposa fedorenta dentro dele, não a deixava tomar conta de seus sentimentos. Ainda que carregasse esse fardo, não deixava se levar pela solidão, nem culpava a todos pela falta de aceitação.

—Mesmo você tendo essa raposa nojenta dentro de si, quero dizer que te admiro muito! Você não é uma criança qualquer, um dia vou me orgulhar muito de ter feito o que fiz! Mesmo sobre essa situação, você nunca deixa o ser humano dentro de si morrer, e só pessoas como nós sabem o quanto isso é difícil e doloroso. – Taro se abaixa e abraça o portador da Kyuubi com vontade. Algumas lágrimas caem do rosto dela. – Obrigada por ser meu amigo!

—Mana, temos que ir. – Hina percebia Kakashi todo derretido com a cena. Embora não fosse costumeiro, ela sentiu ciúmes da atenção que a irmã estava tendo. Além de Kakashi, Yamato parecia estar diante de uma santa. Por um momento ela riu por dentro, se soubessem que foi por causa de Taro que a sua vida se tornara um inferno, jamais a admirariam tanto.


End file.
